my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kabe Tanks
Kabe Tanks (タンクス 壁 Tankusu Kabe) is the protagonist of My Hero Insignia. He is the son of Jack Tanks, a Pro Hero, and Koko Muryoku and the older brother of Kiai Tanks. His Quirk is Tough Cookie. Appearance Kabe is taller than the average height for both males his age and in general. He has a light, tan skin complexion with bright blue eyes and black hair. His body is toned and lean, but he is at the top of the lean weight class, bordering on muscular. As shown by bystanders that are both male and female, he has both good looks and a nice body, and he garners many stares while walking in public. Kabe wears no accessories except for a high-quality analog watch. Kabe's casual wear consists of a loose, sky blue hoodie with a pair of dark blue sleeves and a dark blue hood and a pair of gray sweatpants. Personality Kabe is a stoic individual. When challenged, he holds his core values close, fighting for them vehemently. This stoicity results in him having a hard time admitting when someone else is right, often stuttering and struggling to apologize. However, it also helps him remain calm and collected during tough situations where even more experienced individuals like Gankyu Handan, his police partner, have shown panic. However, Kabe's stoicism also translates to stubbornness and intimidation. As he holds his beliefs close, he often refuses to admit that he is wrong and he is willing to challenge anyone, even superiors, if he disagrees with them. Oftentimes, his demeanor seems cold and stony, making him appear intimidating to those who happen to look at or talk to him. Although Kabe being stoic is completely genuine, he does hide other feelings with this stoicism. He also has a heart of gold. Kabe's reason for joining the Musutafu Police Department was solely to protect and care for others, rather than for money or glory. Although he neither has children nor pets, he still enjoys being around them, and he occasionally goes to shelters on his breaks to do community service. Kabe shows disdain towards Pro Heroes or anyone with a reasonably powerful Quirk. As both his father and his younger brother have powerful Quirks, he has been and still is distant from them for this reason, finding a special comfort in his Quirkless mother. Even though his Pro Hero father is proud of Kabe for his strength, Kabe still keeps his distance from his father. His disdain also shows itself in public, where he often glares or ignores Pro Heroes who happen to be nearby. History Past Kabe was born in a rather average family consisting of two parents and two children; his father was a decent Pro Hero while his mother was a housewife. Despite both his father and his younger brother having powerful Quirks, he was born with a mediocre Quirk. Thus, he decided not to go into the Pro Hero industry. However, he still had a desire to protect others and enforce justice. Fueled by his desire to protect, he enrolled into the Musutafu Police Academy after graduating from high school. He spent a year at the academy, doing the mandatory ten-month course followed by a year of independent training with his father. With a referral from his father, he skipped the hurdle of being a patrol officer and got stationed in the Serious Crimes Division as a detective. Kabe Training Telos Plan Abilities Personal Above-Average Strength: Even when not considering his Quirk, which boosts his strength, Kabe far surpasses the average strength of a male his age and weight. Having trained avidly in high school, in the police academy, and with his Pro Hero father, Kabe has turned his body to have as much muscle as he can without bloating up and having a bodybuilder physique. The training he went through made his body's muscles ended up being extremely dense, meaning that each cubic unit of muscle is more compact and contains more fibres than an average muscle, allowing him to exert much more force per cubic unit of muscle than an average person can. The high muscle density of each muscle, the high muscle content in his body, and the strength-enhancing bonus of his Quirk collectively boost his overall strength. However, even then, his strength is only above average as it is only a bit above the "peak human" bar of strength. The limits of his strength are often shown when he misses his punches and lands them on walls, often cracking but not breaking them. He is also capable of gripping and hanging onto nearly flat surfaces, a product of his great strength. Above-Average Speed: Using both his strength-enhancing Quirk and his perfectly tuned body, Kabe can go at speeds that exceed that can exceed that of a speed-enhancing Quirk. His strength-enhancing Quirk boosts every muscle in his body, including his legs, allowing him to travel at higher speeds. Additionally, his body is shaped in such a way that it contains enough muscle as it possibly can without bloating up and gaining a bodybuilder physique, making him streamlined. His speed is only above average as his body allows him to reach the "peak human" bar of speed while his Quirk pushes his speed just a little further. However, his speed is fueled by not only his physical capability but also his enhanced reaction time and drilled training, both of which he improved with Gankyu Handan's training. By formulating a plan and understanding how to act on that plan, Kabe naturally increases his movement speed because he is confident in what he will do. Above-Average Agility: The combination of his high movement speed and physical strength allow Kabe to also be quite agile, and his training in Aikido and Krav Maga allows him to use evasive maneuvers and strategies to move around quickly. Additionally, he is also quite flexible, his many years of physical training helping him be that way. His agility is great enough that he can, without any sort of sticking ability, perform wall jumps. Hand-to-Hand Adept: Having trained in Aikido for a year in the police academy, Kabe is quite proficient at Aikido, a defensive style of martial arts that is uses the opponent's power against the themselves. He is capable of using its basic forms and moves, and he has even come up with a few moves of his own to fit his needs as a policeman. This fighting style is extremely useful to him as it focuses more on incapacitation (e.g. tripping the opponent or knocking the opponent unconscious) than killing since as a policeman since he absolutely not allowed kill anyone (excluding a few certain situations). Additionally, he is proficient in Krav Maga, having trained it for a year with his father. Krav Maga, unlike Aikido, focuses on attack and aggression, and it not only recommends but also encourages that the practitioner should attack first in a dangerous situation. Furthermore, it encourages the practitioner to aim for weak spots such as the groin. Kabe uses Krav Maga to quickly disarm and suppress his opponents, overpowering them easily with his strength-boosting Quirk. Above-Average Durability: Although his Quirk inherently boosts his durability, Kabe's durability has also increased aside from his Quirk. By using his Quirk to resist blows, turning what could be fatal wounds into bruises and cuts, his skin has naturally become tougher and denser to be more resistant to bruises and cuts. The durability from his Quirk combined with his dense skin make him capable of shrugging bullets off with mere bruises. However, this durability is but above average, and a powerful blow from someone like a Pro Hero or a villain would still be enough to severely damage him. Keen Intellect: Kabe does not know much as he is inexperienced in the world of combat and tactics. Even though he has been trained, he has had no real world application for this training yet. On the other hand, he absorbs certain types of knowledge like a sponge. Although his personality dictates that he is stubborn, the one thing he is open to learning about is combat and tactics. He is interested in and is quick-learning when shown a new martial arts technique, and he will always take the time to sit down and understand how a certain protocol or strategy works. Quirk Tough Cookie: This Quirk has an extremely simple ability; all it does is permanently slightly boost Kabe’s strength and durability. It makes him slightly stronger than what he would have been without the Quirk, and it makes him slightly more durable than what he would have been without the Quirk. The cap of his strength is around the strength of two average men, while the cap of his durability is just enough to glance bullets while getting bruises in the process. Essentially, the Quirk makes him stronger and tougher than average, but not to the extent that he is truly a superhuman. However, he can still do superhuman feats like falling from multiple stories, taking bullets head on, and stopping bladed weapons with bare hands, but oftentimes he still gets wounded in the process (albeit to a lesser extent than a typical human would). If he is wounded enough, he can still pass out and/or die like any normal human. Certain weapons are mostly ineffective against Kabe, only bruising, cutting, or puncturing in the process rather than actually causing lasting, fatal damage. Regarding bullets, he can take on slugs and 9mm bullets with a bruise, and he can take on shotgun shells with splinter-like wounds. However, any bullets that are larger or travel faster than slugs, 9mm’s, and shells will progressively deal more and more damage the larger are and the faster they travel to the point where a sniper bullet would be as effective on him as it would be on a normal human. Regarding blades, his resistance depends on the size of the blade. While he most small knives and daggers glance off him while making just a light scratch, larger blades like Bowie knives and machetes have enough force behind them to cut a scarring gash on him. Finally, full-fledged swords are enough to deal fatal damage if their strikes are precisely placed on weak points. Kabe uses this Quirk to boost his physical abilities as a martial artist, helping him excel in close combat. This Quirk also gives him wiggle room in the dangerous and deadly job of being a policeman in Musutafu as he does not necessarily have to take cover when under fire; he can take a chance and rush his attackers, taking any incoming bullets head on as he will most likely not be injured too badly by them. Equipment Police Gear: As a detective, Kabe is required to carry certain items to help him do his job. This can range from utility items to help him to incapacitating items that ward off or knock out targets all the way to lethal weapons. Given the sharp decline in the usage of guns with the emergence of Quirks and the downsizing of the police force with the emergence of Pro Heroes, police are no longer equipped with a bulletproof vest. * New Nambu M60 pistol: As required by the Japanese law, Kabe always carries a police-issued New Nambu M60 pistol on his body. The pistol itself is a five-shot revolver that fires 9mm bullets. It is a rather old model that was originally conceived in the 1960's, so all of its statistics (bullet velocity, firing range, etc.) pale in comparison to modern pistols. ** 9mm rounds: These are the standard bullets that Kabe fires from his pistol. They the most popular form of ammunition in the world due to their low cost and high accuracy. However, they are less powerful than some larger, more powerful bullets. ** Q-Sup Rounds: These are special bullets that have the ability to temporarily suppress a Quirk. Kabe uses these bullets when his target shows signs of using their Quirk to harm someone else. They contain traces of Quirk-suppressing material, but they are mainly composed of rubber, as their goal is to incapacitate rather than to kill. * Flashlight: Kabe carries a flashlight to illuminate areas where he cannot see. * Radio: Finally, Kabe carries a police-issued radio that allows him to both contact other policemen and policewomen and receive orders from superiors. Relationships Gankyu Handan Kabe has a student-mentor-like relationship with Gankyu. Gankyu willingly stepped up to be Kabe's partner in order to show Kabe the ropes. Although the relationship was originally strictly business, Kabe started opening up to Gankyu's easy-going personality, treating him more and more like a teacher rather than just a police partner. Eventually, their relationship got close enough to the point where Kabe almost considers Gankyu to be a fatherly figure. Yowa Todoroki Kabe has a strained relationship with Yowa. Even though both of them have the similar case of their fathers being Pro Heroes who look down on their "failures." Kabe still believes that his situation with his father is worse than Yowa's, despite this being completely untrue, and Yowa believes that she has a worse situation with her father than Kabe does. Thus, both of them believe that the other should not be complaining about their own problems, lacking the empathy to understand each other. Battles and Events Trivia * Although the Tanks, in Kabe Tanks has no origin, Kabe (壁 Kabe) literally means wall, which is a reference to his Quirk ability. Category:Quirk Users Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Police Force Category:Musutafu Police Department Category:My Hero Insignia Category:YuveYu Category:Males